2sSA6
2sSA6: ”Terminsprøve” – fuldt eksamenssæt 1a – Argumentation Her skal I først huske, hvad keynesianisme er, huske at argumentere – ikke bare referere, hvad keynesianisme er, og huske en kort konklusion til sidst. '' Keynesianisme er (udover at være svært at stave), at staten aktivt skal sætte øge efterspørgslen i en krise ved at øge det offentlige forbrug (=ekspansiv finanspolitik). Derved giver man virksomhederne nogle ordrer, de ellers har mistet i krisen, og holder økonomien kørende. Det medfører som regel opbygning af en statsgæld, da staten i svære kriser vil have massivt underskud ved en keynesianistisk finanspolitik. Statsgælden afvikles i gode tider (højkonjunkturer) ved at føre kontraktiv finanspolitik i disse perioder. Modstykket er ''monetarisme som foreskriver, at staten skal undgå at opbygge stor gæld, og primært at skal prøve at holde inflationen lav og stabil, hvis den overhovedet skal gøre noget. I en krise vil monetarister således anbefale at staten undlader at føre ekspansiv finanspolitik – og i Danmark med meget store automatiske regulatorer (automatisk udbetaling af overførselsindkomster) vil staten aktivt skulle gøre meget for at undgå ekspansiv finanspolitik i en krise (nedskæringer i dagpenge og kontanthjælp, reduktion af offentligt forbrug, skattestigninger osv.). Monetarismen er især udviklet af i 1970’erne og 1980’erne efter at uhæmmet keynesianisme havde opbygget meget stor statsgæld i næsten hele den vestlige verden i løbet af 1970’ernes krise. Monetarismen har især tilhængere blandt liberalistiske økonomer og politikere - Margaret Thatcher er nok den bedst kendte abonnent på monetarisme, hertil kan vi så tilføje ECB og Nationalbanken inkl. Nils Bernstein. Regeringen er næppe rent monetaristisk, men fører en blandingspolitik med ekspansiv finanspolitik krydret med langsigtede nedskæringer, især i overførselsindkomsterne. Se også mine tips til den sidste argumentationsopgave. = 1b – Beregningsopgave = Her skal man huske 3 ting: at beregne noget (her er indextal helt oplagte), afrunde indextallene til heltal uden decimaler og præsentere tallene i teksten (se mine pointer nedenfor). Du behøver imidlertid ikke at forklare, hvorfor tallene ser ud som de gør. Indextal Pointer, man burde have set udfra indextallene: · De fire BRIK-lande har alle i 2007-08 ret høje vækstrater på mellem 5% (Brasilien) og 9%. Til sammenligning har Danmark i samme periode en vækst i BNP på 3,4%1. · I 2008-09 adskiller Brasilien og Rusland sig fra Indien og Kina ved at have recession. Brasiliens BNP falder med 1 procentpoint og er i 2009 derfor kun 4 % over 2007-niveauet. Ruslands BNP falder med 8 procentpoint ift. 2007-niveauet, og er derfor 2 % under ''2007-niveauet. I samme periode er Danmark også ramt af recession, og Danmarks BNP falder med 5 procentpoint til 98% af 2007-niveauet2. · Mens Brasilien, Rusland og Danmark er ramt af recession 2008-09, fortsætter Indiens og Kinas BNP med at vokse med hhv. 6 og 9 procentpoint. Man kan godt beregne en årlig vækstrate fra 2007 til 2009. ”Quick-and-dirty-metoden” er at sige, at Kinas BNP har vokset 18% på to år, altså må den årlige vækstrate være 9%. Det er ikke helt korrekt. Vil du finde Kinas rigtige årlige vækstrate, skal du bruge rentesregning: '', hvor K er sluttallet, k er starttallet og n er antallet af år. '' I Kinas tilfælde giver det per år, hvilket jo ikke helt er det samme som 9%. For Indien giver renteregningen 6,35% per år, for Brasilien 2,17% per år, for Rusland sølle -1,19% per år og for Danmark -0,89%. For de tre sidste lande er vækstrate mindre meningsfuld, da den jo dækker over både høj vækst og recession. Rentesregning er ikke obligatorisk, men det giver bonuspoints. Brug det, hvis du har tid til overs eller overskud. 1c – Hypoteseopstilling ''Her skal du opstille tre hypoteser, der kan forklare mønstrene i tabellen. Husk at hypotesen skal følge formen ''iagttagelse, fordi forklaring, og gerne også inddrage fagbegreber. Hypoteserne skal ledsages af en kort begrundelse – hvorfor har du opstillet denne hypotese?'' Tre gode hypoteser i denne opgave kunne være: 1. Det Radikale Venstre og Enhedslisten finder størstedelen af deres vælgere hos de højere funktionærer, fordi disse vælgere har en længere uddannelse og dermed har et mere åbent syn på omverdenen. '' '' 2. Venstres stemmer kommer i relativt lille omfang fra vælgere under uddannelse, fordi partiet lægger mere vægt på arbejdsmarkedet og vælgere, som er i fast arbejde. '' '' 3. Venstre og Socialdemokratiet får en del stemmer fra alle jobtyper, fordi de er catch-all partier. '' '' Se også mine tips til de foregående opgaver om hypoteseopstilling. C2 – Undersøgelse Her skal du udvælge lidt data – fra ''hver ''figur/tabel i bilagene, præsentere dine udvalgte data i både tekst og figur/tabeller og opsummere til sidst – hvad kan du udlede om Danmarks konkurrenceevne? Husk et sammenligningsgrundlag, f.eks. de fire lande (Sverige, Tyskland, Ungarn og Polen, der går igen i alle bilag). Fra bilagene kan man bl.a. se, at: · Danmarks produktivitetsstigning er lav i forhold til nogle af vores nabolande og konkurrenter (Sverige, Tyskland, Storbritannien). Det kan skyldes, at vi enten ikke producerer ret meget mere i 2008 i forhold til 1995, eller at lønnen er steget meget i samme periode – det er nok det sidste, der er mest rigtigt. · Danmark har en ret dyr industriarbejdsstyrke (næstdyrest efter Tyskland), 617% dyrere end i Polen, 454% dyrere end i Ungarn, 30% dyrere end i Storbritannien, 23% dyrere end i Sverige, men 7% billigere end Tyskland. · Danmark har en mobil arbejdsstyrke – ca. 12% af arbejdsstyrken har skiftet job i 2009, hvilket er på niveau med Sverige, men markant over de 7-8%, der skiftede job i Tyskland og Storbritannien. · Danmark har en meget lav arbejdstid – ca. 1550 timer per ansat per år, hvilket er langt under de ca. 2000 timer per ansat i Polen og Ungarn, lidt under Sveriges ca. 1600 timer, men lidt over Tysklands ca. 1400 timer per ansat. · Danmark har en meget høj erhvervsfrekvens, ca. 80% af alle danskere i den erhvervsaktive alder har et job eller står til rådighed for arbejdsmarkedet. Det er på niveau med Sverige, noget over Tyskland (ca. 75%), og langt over Polen og Ungarns godt 60%. · Danmark har ca. 40% 25-34-årige med en videregående uddannelse, hvilket er på niveau med Sverige, noget over Polen (30%) og ca. dobbelt så meget som Tyskland og Polen. Til gengæld er det kun lidt over OECD-gennemsnittet på ca. 38% og langt under topniveauet hos Canada og Sydkorea på ca. 55%. Af alt det kan man udlede, at Danmark har en fleksibel arbejdsstyrke, der omfatter store dele af den erhvervsaktive befolkning, samt ret få, der er permanent udenfor arbejdsmarkedet. Det er positivt. Omvendt har Danmark en dyr industriarbejdsstyrke og en lille produktivitetsstigning – sandsynligvis pga. høje lønstigninger, en meget lav arbejdstid og et middelmådigt uddannelsesniveau blandt den yngre del af arbejdsstyrken. Danmark har altså en rimelig god position pt., men er på længere sigt truet af en dyr arbejdsstyrke, hvor produktiviteten ikke følger med prisen og et vigende uddannelsesniveau. C3 – Diskussion Her skal du huske en plan for diskussionen inden du går i gang med at skrive den. Diskussionen skal være flersidig – altså ikke kun for eller mod OECD’s forslag. Den oplagte strategi er her at tage argumenterne for at OECD’s forslag sikre dansk velfærd først, og siden argumenterne mod. Husk også opsummeringen til sidst. Argumenterne for OECD’s forslag kan være, at de modvirker omkostningsklemmen'' på velfærdsstaten, og altså sikre en velfærdsstat, men med mere skrabede ydelser og større brugerbetaling. Velfærdsstaten vil ligne en ''residual velfærdsstat mere, men der vil stadig være en form for velfærdsstat – bare markant anderledes end den universelle velfærdsmodel, vi har i Danmark i dag. En velfærdsstat på et lavere niveau vil til gengæld kunne finansieres billigere, hvorfor skatten kan nedsættes. Det vil give flere penge til borgerne, og dermed højere privatforbrug og større beskæftigelse, i hvert fald ud fra klassisk økonomisk teori. Argumenterne imod OECD’s forslag er mere åbenlyse – de vil medføre markant forringede overførselsindkomster og højere brugerbetaling på nogle af de næsten gratis universelle serviceydelser. Ringere ydelser og lavere skat må give mindre omfordeling, og dermed større ulighed. Sammenhængskraften i det danske samfund kan blive truet, hvis uligheden bliver for stor, og hvis over- og middelklassen generelt får ringere adgang til offentlige ydelser – dvs. at de fleste betaler skat, men kun de fattigste får gratis ydelser. Dermed kan de fleste ikke se et personligt udbytte af at betale skat. = Litteraturliste = Arbo-Bähr, H., Christensen, A. & Knap, N. (red.). (2013). Samfundsstatistik 2013. København: Forlaget Columbus. 1 Samfundsstatistik 2013, s. 66. 2 Ibid.